Love Cures
by ruji
Summary: It all started with a visit to the hospital for Tezuka's routine check-up... and Tezuka gets molested! [yaoi contents. TezukaFuji. possibly slightly OOC.]


Hi minna-san. been a long time since i last posted here. have been writing for an LJ community, 30(underscore)lemons, and havent been posting the fics here since this site doesn't allow NC-17 fics. go on to my livejournal if it interests you. this fic was also written for 30(underscore)lemons, but not really anything explicit, so i figured i'd post it here. comments much appreciated. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**Love Cures**

Fuji quietly stormed towards the bedroom, not even bothering if his shoes were strewn across the floor when he kicked them off at the entrance, or if he almost slammed the door right in Tezuka's face. Tezuka stopped Fuji's bedroom door just before it slammed shut, entering the room without bothering to knock or announcing his entrance, like he usually did.

"Stop right there, Fuji Syusuke. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just accompanied _my boyfriend_ to the hospital for a routine checkup and now I'm about to take a rest in _my bedroom_."

Tezuka sighed, the tone of sarcasm was too obvious to be missed. Fuji was obviously pissed, at what he didn't know. He didn't recall himself doing anything to particularly provoke the tensai. He took a deep breath and approached Fuji as softly and gently as he could, hoping he could find the problem without further agitating Fuji.

"Now now, you're being unusually touchy. Your face has been overcast since we left the hospital. What is the matter, Syusuke?"

Fuji turned around to face the other, his eyes open and staring intently into Tezuka's hazel orbs.

"Don't expect me to accompany you to the hospital ever again. I am not going togo there and watch as _my boyfriend_ gets molested by some horny woman dressed up as a doctor."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He almost wanted to laugh, but resisted the urge to, seeing the way those azure orbs were glinting with silent anger. So that was the reason… Fuji was jealous.

"She's a qualified doctor, Syusuke. She was just doing her job."

"Doing her job? Yea sure, checking your left elbow and shoulder needs her to run her hands all over your back and across your chest. She must surely enjoy her job!"

"Calm down… you know very well I'm not interested in women. Besides, she's just a stand-in because my doctor-in-charge had some urgent matters to attend to. It's usually a male doctor who tends to me."

"**Oh**, so you usually get molested by a man?"

No words came out of Tezuka's mouth. It was certainly a rare opportunity to see the usually calm and serene Fuji Syusuke get so jealous and agitated, but it was definitely a tiring experience dealing with Fuji when he was in such a mood. Though he could always defeat Fuji in a tennis match, he could never beat Fuji in a verbal match. No matter what he said, Fuji could always turn the tables effortlessly. There was only one way he could stop Fuji before he lost the battle, he realized…

He closed the distance between them and forcefully carried the shorter boy to the bed and pressed his lips against Fuji's, pinning the tensai against the bed. Fuji struggled with no avail. It was times like these that Tezuka was thankful for his height and strength advantage over Fuji. Pulling away from the kiss, Tezuka allowed a small smile to slip on to his lips as he gently caressed Fuji's cheek with his thumb, looking deeply into the twin pools of blue.

"I don't usually think of you as cute, but when you get jealous over random things and happenings, I have no choice but to use that word to describe you."

Fuji glared at Tezuka warily.

"Don't try to sweet-talk your way out of this, Tezuka Kunimitsu._ It won't work_."

Tezuka smirked to himself mentally. Though Fuji's lips were stubbornly putting up a strong front, he could tell that Fuji was already much calmer than a few moments before.

"Shh… I'm just trying to talk some sense into you. Listen to me will you? You're kicking up such a big fuss over something so meaningless…"

"I have all the right to kick up a fuss since it's my boyfriend that woman is touching."

"First of all, she is unaware that you are my boyfriend. Secondly, I'm not interested in women. I'm your boyfriend, Syusuke. And that renders me homosexual. Thirdly, I didn't even notice if she was touching me in a way that makes you think I was being molested. I wasn't even paying attention to her, my focus was uncontrollably attracted to that pretty boy sitting by the side, waiting for my check-up to be over. You know very well who my heart goes out to, Syusuke."

"… that still doesn't change the fact that she was touching you unnecessarily and excessively."

Tezuka sat up and pulled Fuji to sit in his lap. He took Fuji's hand in his own and placed the svelte hand on his chest, his free hand running up and down Fuji's side in a comforting manner.

"There. You touch me all the time, you've touched every part of my body, you shouldn't be jealous of her… it ought to be the other way round."

Fuji fell silent, pouting slightly as Tezuka watched him with bemused eyes. His anger and jealousy finally gave way to his love for the bespectacled man. He threw his arms around Tezuka's neck and hugged him tightly, as if trying to show the world that Tezuka belonged to him and only him. Tezuka smiled and kissed Fuji's head.

"I don't blame you for overreacting, Syusuke. If it was me watching you being touched by another person, I'd probably blow up."

Fuji's hands crept under Tezuka's shirt and ran freely across his back. He had always loved the feelings he felt when their skin met. He leaned up to gently nibble on Tezuka's ear, whispering into it.

"It's your fault, Kunimitsu… you have such a good figure, anyone would want to lay their hands on you."

"Silly. No one touches me like you do."

"I like to touch you… and I like it even more when you touch me as well."

"Are you hinting something, huh?"

Tezuka deliberately asked as he slipped his hand into Fuji's pants to further 'comfort' his lover. Fuji shivered slightly as Tezuka wrapped a warm hand around his boy parts, a soft moan escaping his lips. Tezuka tenderly claimed Fuji's parted lips and slowly lowered him on to the bed. Once Fuji relaxed against the bed, his other hand proceeded to work Fuji's pants open, his lips still fondly attached to Fuji's. Fuji groaned into the kiss as he felt his manhood growing steadily in Tezuka's hand. He returned the favor by pushing the buttons on Tezuka's shirt out of their holes, and ran feather light touches with his fingertips across Tezuka's firm chest and torso, before finally stopping at his waistband to undo his trousers.

It wasn't long before they were both indulging in a heated frenzy of kissing and foreplay; skin touching skin, tongue meeting tongue. And what came after left them both panting in exhaustion as they achieved climax and lost themselves in the blinding passion.

Sharing their body warmth in afterglow, Tezuka ran his hand through damp honey-brown strands, pressing a brief kiss to Fuji's forehead. Lying still in silence, savoring the presence of the other, Tezuka watched as his lover drifted off to sleep in his arms, then followed suit shortly after.

* * *

"_I think I have decided on my ambition… I want to be a doctor, so you won't have to go to other doctors for your check-ups."_

"_You're the most crucial doctor to me… you cure my heart of loneliness, Dr. Syusuke."_

_

* * *

_

owari-


End file.
